The Promise
by Ay
Summary: Sebuah janji masa kecil yang terus dipegang oleh Sasuke Uchiha.Akankah janji yang selama ini melambungkan harapannya akan membawa kebahagiaan?Atau kekecewaan?"Tapi kembalilah ke sini dua belas tahun lagi..." AU/Timeskip/Special to Lady Arlene/Emilia Dunn


**The Promise**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Distance©Lady Arlene**

**SasuSaku's fic by aya-na rifa'i**

**AU/Time skip/Semi-OOC**

**Warning: Gaje, Lebay, Alur Kecepetan..XD**

.

.

_Sasuke menatap kedua bola mata emerald Sakura dengan seksama. Ia telah memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya yang tak tertahankan pada gadis itu saat ini. Sasuke telah mengenal Sakura sejak kecil dan menyukai gadis bermata emerald itu sejak ia tahu apa arti perasaan menyukai lawan jenis. _

_"Aku ingin bicara," ucap Sasuke singkat._

_Sakura memadang heran Sasuke sebelum akhirnya memutuskan menjawab, "hmm…" sambil menganggukan kepalanya._

_"Aku menyukaimu." _

_Kalimat itu keluar begitu cepat, tak terkira bahwa keberanian Sasuke untuk sekedar mengucapkan kalimat itu membutuhkan waktu tiga tahun penuh sejak pertama ia merasakan perasaan ini pada Sakura._

_Kedua mata obsidiannya menatap lekat kedua emerald Sakura, berusaha mencari jawaban yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Jawaban akan pernyataan cintanya yang disimpan selama ini dalam diamnya. Ia benar-benar terjepit. Selulus dari Kiri Junior School, ia akan mengikuti orang tuanya pindah ke Konoha. Hanya sekaranglah—saat kelulusan—satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia miliki untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura._

_"Aa… Maaf, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura pelan._

_Kalimat itu cukup pelan. Namun tetap mampu ditangkap dengan baik oleh pendengaran Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam, ia pejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, berharap apa yang baru saja didengarnya adalah suatu kesalahan. Tetapi ia tahu, apa yang didengarnya adalah benar. Sakura… menolaknya. Memang bukan penolakan secara gamblang, tapi keputusan dalam perkataan Sakura mampu diterjemahkan dengan baik oleh Sasuke. Ia buka kedua matanya, kembali menatap kedua emerald Sakura._

_"Hn." Ucapnya._

_"Tapi kembalilah ke sini dua belas tahun lagi jika kau masih mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku," lanjut Sakura pelan. Semburat merah nampak di kedua pipi Sakura saat mengucapkan hal itu, membuatnya tampak semakin cantik di mata Sasuke._

_Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di bibir Sasuke. Senyum yang hampir tak pernah diperlihatkannya kecuali saat ini._

_"Hn."_

**.**

**The Promise**

**.**

_**Three years later…**_

Menjadi seorang seniman lukis adalah cita-cita Sasuke sejak kecil. Itulah alasan kenapa ia memilih fakultas seni dibanding fakultas ekonomi, fakultas yang disarankan kedua orang tuanya untuk menunjangnya dalam melanjutan bisnis keluarga Uchiha. Ia bersyukur kedua orang tuanya menyetujui pilihannya, walau sempat melalui perdebatan cukup sengit. Universitas yang ia pilih adalah Universitas Konoha. Tak salah ia memilih Universitas itu, karena di sanalah ia kembali bertemu dengan sosok gadis yang selama ini memenuhi ruang di hatinya. Ruang yang disisakannya hanya untuk gadis itu, Sakura Haruno.

Seperti siang ini saat ia bertemu pertama kali dengan gadis itu di koridor salah satu gedung di kampusnya. Gadis yang semakin bertambah cantik seiring bertambahnya waktu. Gadis itu masih sama seperti dulu. Masih dengan rambut merah muda sebahunya, dengan kedua emerald dalam bola matanya, bibir merah merekahnya semakin menambah pesona gadis Haruno itu—yang tak bisa ditolak oleh kedua mata obsidian Sasuke. Kepingan kenangan masa kecil mereka terlintas di benak Sasuke, berebutan ingin menunjukkan segala kenangan indah bersama gadis yang terakhir kali ditemuinya berusia lima belas tahun. Perasaan Sasuke membuncah tak terkendali, ingin rasanya mendekap gadis itu erat-erat, tapi ia tahu itu benar-benar di luar akal sehat seorang Uchiha.

Sakura mengenakan kemeja bergaris vertikal dengan warna hijau dan biru sebagai garisnya, rok selututnya menambah cantik penampilannya saat ini. Ia terlihat mengepit sebuah buku tebal yang dilihat Sasuke seperti novel klasik pada tangan kirinya. Tas tangan berwarna salem disampirkan di bahu kanannya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, tepat saat ia bersisian dengan Sakura. Ia tahan nafasnya sejenak sebelum memberanikan dirinya menahan langkah Sakura dengan memegang pergelangan tangan kanan gadis itu.

"Sakura?" Sapa Sasuke memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya memang Sakura-nya, walau ia yakin, gadis itu memang Sakura-nya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat tangannya yang ditahan oleh Sasuke sebelum melihat ke arah Sasuke, dan tersenyum tipis,

"Sasuke-kun?" Tanyanya seolah memastikan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Senyum Sakura membuat tubuhnya mati rasa, perasaan hangat yang menyenangkan mengalir indah di pembuluh nadinya seolah menyalurkan subsidi darah segar yang membuatnya terasa amat nyaman dan senang. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura dan ia tersenyum…

.

.

"Aku baru melihatmu di sini, Sasuke-kun? Apa kau mahasiswa pindahan?" Tanya Sakura.

Mereka kini sedang mengobrol di sebuah café kecil di samping universitas—sebuah reuni kecil menyenangkan.

"Tidak. Aku di fakultas seni," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aa… Pantas aku tak pernah melihatmu. Aku di fakultas sastra. Hehehe…" Tanggap Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. Tawa yang selama ini menghiasi mimpi-mimpi terindah Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"_Ne_? Kau tak pernah berubah, Sasuke-kun? Kosakatamu hanya terdiri dari 'hn' dengan nada yang bebeda," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Di dekat Sakura selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Segala tentang gadis itu adalah keindahan bagi Sasuke. Ia sadar, ia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis berambut merah jambu pucat itu. Sakura Haruno telah mencuri cintanya. Rasa sukanya saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama telah bertransformasi menjadi rasa cinta, bukan lagi cinta monyet yang akan hilang dalam sekejap. Ia benar-benar telah mencintai gadis itu.

"Kau masih ingat janjimu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Kedua mata obsidiannya menatap kedua emerald Sakura. Ia sedikit cemas, memikirkan apa Sakura masih mengingat janji yang ditawarkannya tiga tahun yang lalu. Janji yang membuatnya menyimpan harapan tinggi pada gadis yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Mmm…" Sakura tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan, "aku bukan gadis yang suka mengobral janji."

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia tahu, ia… memiliki harapan. Harapan akan jawaban cintanya selama ini.

.

.

Tak terasa empat tahun telah berlalu semenjak penerimaan Sasuke di Universitas Konoha. Karena hari ini adalah hari dimana Sasuke dan Sakura akan merayakan kelulusan mereka sebagai sarjana. Gegap gempita dan euforia kelulusan terasa di sekeliling Sasuke. Puluhan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berbaur dengan sanak _family_ mereka. Ada yang berfoto, mendokumentasikan salah satu momen terindah bagi mereka, dimana toga masih tersampir di kepala mereka, ada pula yang sedang bergurau dengan bebarapa kerabat, atau juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada para dosen yang selalu setia membimbing mereka dalam mengerjakan tugas akhir. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Ia baru saja berfoto dengan kedua orang tuanya sebelum kini sibuk mencari sosok seorang gadis yang tentunya mengalami hal yang sama dengannya, lulus di hari ini. Melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari keluarganya yang masih berada di sampingnya, ia mengabaikan panggilan kakaknya—yang memaksanya befoto lebih banyak. Hiruk pikuk di sekelilingnya tak ia pedulikan, saat ini ia hanya ingin bertemu gadis itu. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Sakura.

Langkahnya tehenti saat pandangannya menangkap seraut sosok gadis dengan rambut merah jambu menyembul di balik toga yang dikenakannya. Gadis tu tampak bahagia, ia sedang berkumpul dengan beberapa gadis yang juga memakai toga—yang diduga Sasuke adalah teman satu fakultas Sakura. Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju Sakura.

"Mmm… Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Sasuke sesampainya di hadapan Sakura. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa, ia mengabaikan kikikan kecil dari teman-teman Sakura.

"Mmm… _Oke_!" Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari Sakura dan teman-temannya, setelah memberikan tanda _non-verbal_ pada Sakura untuk mengikutinya.

Teman-teman Sakura menggoda gadis itu dengan membisikkan kata-kata godaan yang cukup pelan, walau masih bisa dicapai jarak dengar Sasuke.

"_Kami-sama_! Kau tak penah bilang, jika Uchiha Sasuke yang ganteng itu mengenalmu?"

Sakura hanya membalas godaan teman-temannya dengan senyum tipis, sebelum berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat ia merasa sudah cukup aman untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Sakura, walau ia merasa setiap mahasiswi yang dilewatinya terkikik-kikik kecil ke arahnya. Bukan salah Sasuke memiliki wajah hampir sempurna yang digilai hampir seluruh kaum hawa di universitas mereka, mungkin hanya Sai yang bisa disetarakan dengannya—salah satu mahasiswa seni yang tampan dan berbakat.

"Selamat," ucap Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura menerima jabat tangan Sasuke, "Terimakasih. Selamat juga, Sasuke-kun!"

"Kau akan—"

"Aku akan kembali ke Kiri," potong Sakura cepat. Ia tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan Sasuke. Ia memang akan kembali ke Kiri, mencoba merintis karirnya sebegai seorang novelis di sana.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis, "hn."

"Aku permisi, Sasuke-kun. Kedua orang tuaku sudah menungguku. Aku akan kembali ke Kiri sore ini."

Sasuke terdiam, ia menatap dalam kedua emerald Sakura. Haruskah ia kembali berpisah dengan gadis itu. Tapi ia tahu, takdir yang akan mempertemukan mereka kembali.

"Kau masih punya satu janji padaku, Sakura."S

Sakura tersenyum, "kembalilah ke tempat itu, jika ingin mengambil janjimu," ucapnya sebelum kembali meninggalkan Sasuke dengan senyum tipis. Senyum yang akan selalu menghiasi angan terindah Sasuke.

"Hn."

.

.

_**Five years later…**_

Sasuke kini telah menjadi seorang dosen di salah satu univesitas di Konoha. Ia masih mengingat janji Sakura padanya, untuk itulah ia akan kembali ke Kiri setelah kewajibannya membimbing salah satu mahasiswinya selesai. Sejak kelulusan mereka, Sasuke hanya behubungan dengan Sakura lewat telepon dan email. Ia tahu saat ini Sakura telah menjadi seorang novelis tekenal dengan karya _bestseller_-nya yang bejudul 'Under The Same Sky'. Novel yang menceritakan kisah yang serupa dengan kisah mereka. Mengingat Sakura membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Saat ini, sehabis memberikan konsultasi mengenai tugas akhir mahasiswinya itu, ia melihat seseorang yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya. Namikaze Sai.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, _ne, _Sasuke-san—ah, atau aku harus memanggilmu _Uchiha-sensei_?" Tanya Sai pada Sasuke.

"Dan kau juga masih murah senyum seperti dulu, _Namikaze-sensei_," balas Sasuke, menyeringai tipis.

Meskipun pertemuan mereka agak kaku mengingat hubungan mereka sebelumnya tidak begitu akrab, malah bisa dibilang rival, tapi Sasuke senang bisa bertemu Sai, begitu pun dengan Sai. Maka mereka memutuskan untuk merayakan pertemuan kecil mereka dengan makan siang bersama di restoran sederhana tak jauh dari kampus. Demi masa lalu. Mereka juga sesekali berbincang tentang apa yang mereka lakukan selepas lulus dari universitas.

"…dan setelah kewajibanku selesai di sini, aku akan berhenti dan pergi ke Kiri," Sasuke mengakhiri penuturannya, lalu kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Kewajiban?" Sai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Masih ada mahasiswa tahun akhir yang harus kubimbing. Kau lihat gadis yang tadi, kan?"

"Sepertinya dia gadis yang cantik," ujar Sai, entah basa-basi atau untuk menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau masih terobsesi dengan gadis pirang bermata biru, kalau begitu, Sai-san?"

"Mungkin…" sahut Sai sambil tersenyum.

Sai mengangkat cangkir tehnya, menghirupnya sedikit. "Kalau boleh tahu, ada keperluan apa ke Kiri sampai-sampai harus meninggalkan kampus?"

Sasuke membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat untuk memikirkan jawabannya. "Untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar, kurasa."

_Jawaban atas penantianku selama dua belas tahun, batin Sasuke._

"Omong-omong, apa yang membawamu sampai mengajar di sini, Sai-san?"

Sai menceritakan kisahnya semenjak lulus sampai akhinya menjadi dosen di universitas yang sama dengan Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke tengah memandangi beberapa lukisan hasil karyanya yang sedang dipamerkan dalam pameran lukisannya di Konoha Gallery. Ia memandang lebih lama pada salah satu lukisan. Sebuah lukisan dengan kombinasi warna-warna hangat khas musim gugur. Lukisan yang menyimpan kenangan Sasuke pada seorang gadis berambut merah jambu, gadis yang sama dengan gadis kecil di bawah pohon dalam lukisan itu. Sasuke menamai lukisan itu dengan judul 'Sakura'.

Sasuke menyingkir sebentar dari keramaian pameran lukisannya. Ia menuju salah satu sudut tersepi dari ruangan tempat pamerannya berlangsung. Sasuke mengetik sebuah pesan singkat pada ponselnya.

_To: Sakura_

_Sedang apa? Hari ini aku mengadakan pameran lukisan di Konoha Gallery._

Sasuke menimang-nimang kecil ponselnya. Tak berapa lama berselang, sebuah pesan singkat masuk dalam ponselnya.

_From: Sakura_

_Aku sedang memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Maaf aku tak bisa menghadiri pameran lukisanmu, Sasuke-kun._

Tubuh Sasuke sedikit menegang saat membaca balasan dari Sakura. Sakura sakit?

Dengan segera ia menelepon gadis itu. Nada sambung di seberang sana segera tergantikan dengan suara lembut seorang gadis yang terdengar lemah.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke langsung pada gadis yang menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

Terdengar helaan nafas gadis itu sebelum menjawab dengan lembut, "_Iie,_ aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan."

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Hm."

"Berjanjilah mengabariku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"_Ne_? Aa… Baik Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti._ Bye_."

"_Bye_."

Sasuke memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku jasnya. Ia melihat ada salah satu pengunjung berdiri tepat di hadapan lukisan 'Sakura'-nya dipajang. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri orang itu.

"Terimakasih sudah mengunjungi pameran ini," ucap Sasuke saat ia telah berada di samping orang itu.

Orang itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum padanya.

"Lukisan ini sangat bagus, Anak Muda!" Seru pria itu, yang diperkirakan Sasuke telah berusia lebih dari enam puluh tahun. Rambut kelabunya tampak tertata dengan rapi, dari cara berpakaian dan penampilannya, Sasuke dapat menilai, pria ini adalah pria yang menyukai keindahan.

"Terimakasih Tuan—"

"Sarutobi. Namaku Hiruzen Sarutobi."

"Aa… Terimakasih atas pujian Anda, Tuan Sarutobi."

Sasuke pernah mendengar nama Sarutobi. Nama itu bukanlah hal asing bagi para pelukis temasuk dirinya. Hiruzen Sarutobi adalah seorang kolektor benda-benda bernilai seni tinggi, temasuk lukisan. Standar nilai Sarutobi sangatlah tinggi, dan Sasuke sedikit berbangga hati saat Sarutobi memuji salah satu lukisannya.

"Apa lukisan ini dijual?" Tanya Sarutobi langsung.

Ia menatap Sasuke, menunggu jawaban dari pria muda—si pemilik lukisan—di sampingnya.

Sasuke tesenyum sopan, "maaf Tuan, saya tidak menjual lukisan ini."

"Aku tidak bermaksud mendiktemu, bagaimana dengan 20 juta yen untuk lukisan ini?" Tanya Sarutobi.

"Maaf Tuan, jawaban saya tetap sama."

Sarutobi memandang Sasuke sejenak, ia tahu kadang ada beberapa pelukis yang bepura tak ingin menjual lukisannya hanya untuk mendapatkan penawaran harga yang lebih tinggi. Dari sudut pandangnya, ia bisa melihat Sasuke bukan orang semacam itu. Namun tak menutup kemungkinn bahwa dugaannya salah.

"Bagaimana dengan 30 juta yen?" Sarutobi menawarkan harga yang lebih tinggi.

Sasuke menggelengkan kecil kepalanya dengan sopan, "sekali lagi maaf, Tuan. Untuk lukisan ini, saya tidak berniat menjualnya."

Sarutobi tersenyum. Sudah ia duga Sasuke bukan pelukis yang berpura menolak menjual lukisannya hanya untuk mendapatkan penawaran yang lebih tinggi.

"Kalau begitu, siapa gadis beruntung itu?" Tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hn?" Sasuke memandang dengan heran ke arah Sarutobi.

"Dua hal yang ku tebak bisa membuat seorang pelukis menolak menjual hasil karyanya. Demi idealisme atau demi seorang gadis. Dan kurasa, opsi kedualah yang kutebak sebagai jawabanmu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "kalau boleh tahu, apa yang membuat Anda berpikir opsi kedualah jawaban saya, Tuan Sarutobi?"

Pria berambut kelabu itu balik tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke. "Aku juga pernah muda, Tuan Uchiha. Menilik cara tatapanmu yang lembut saat memandang lukisan ini membuatku yakin 99% opsi kedua adalah tebakan yang tepat."

Sarutobi adalah seorang pengamat yang jitu, setidaknya itulah yang kini ada di benak Sasuke. "Hn."

"Nah kalau begitu, aku akan melihat-lihat lukisanmu yang lain. Siapa tahu keberuntunganku ada pada salah satu lukisanmu yang lain."

"Aa. Terimakasih Tuan Sarutobi. Merupakan satu kebanggan tersendiri mendapat pujian dari Anda."

Sarutobi pun meninggalkan Sasuke setelah sebelumnya sedikit menggoda Sasuke mengenai gadis yang ditebaknya sebagai gadis beruntung yang kejatuhan cinta seorang seniman berbakat sekelas Uchiha Sasuke.

Suara pesan masuk di ponsel Sasuke membuatnya kembali menyingkir dari keramaian dan menuju sudut tersepi untuk membaca pesan itu.

_From: Sakura_

_Aku sudah selesai memeriksakan kesehatanku. Dokter bilang, aku hanya kelelahan. Ia menyarankanku untuk lebih banyak beristirahat dan memberikanku sebotol mulitivitamin. Nah, kau tak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, Sasuke-kun._

_Bagaimana dengan pamerannya? Aku harap berjalan dengan baik. _

Sasuke mengetikkan balasannya dengan segera.

_To: Sakura_

_Istirahat dengan benar. Ingat! Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu! Tubuhmu juga perlu istirahat, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Minumlah vitamin itu secara teratur._

_Pameranku berjalan cukup lancar. Terimakasih atas doanya._

Sasuke menunggu balasan dari Sakura. Setelah beberapa lama tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan, ia sedikit kecewa. Saat ia melihat ke arah lukisan 'Sakura'-nya, ia melihat seseorang yang nampaknya adalah Namikaze Sai berdiri memandang lukisan itu. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghampiri dan menyapanya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke pada orang itu.

Pria itu menoleh dan ternyata pria itu memanglah Namikaze Sai. "Sasuke-san," sapanya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat padanya, mata hitamnya ikut memandangi lukisannya sendiri. Ada raut lembut di wajah yang dingin itu.

"Ini sangat indah," komentar Sai, "Pasti berharga tinggi."

"_Iie… _Yang ini tidak dijual," jawab Sasuke sambil berpaling memandang Sai, menyeringai tipis, "Meskipun tadi ada kolektor yang berniat membelinya dengan harga tinggi."

"Apa ini tentang idealisme lagi?" Sai balas menyeringai, tapi Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sesuatu yang lebih dari sekerang idealisme, kurasa," ujarnya.

Cinta, jawaban yang tak mungkin dilontarkan Sasuke saat ini.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Sai sedikit bingung. Namun dengan segera hal itu terlupakan, karena saat itu perhatiannya seperti tersedot oleh hal lain. Berdiri di depan salah satu lukisan yang terpajang, berdiri sesosok gadis cantik. Dengan rambut pirang panjang menjuntai sampai ke bawah pinggangnya dan topi pet yang bertengger manis di puncaknya. Gadis itu, Yamanaka Ino.

"Ino-san," celetuk Sai.

Gadis itu menoleh, mencari dari mana suara yang memanggilnya berasal. Dan saat ia melihat Sai yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, ia melebarkan senyum. Ia bergegas mendekat.

"Sai-sa—Ah!" kata-katanya terhenti begitu menyadari siapa yang berada di samping Sai. Tiba-tiba ia terlihat gugup. Rona merah muda muncul di kedua pipinya yang putih susu. "Uchiha-sensei."

Sasuke mengangguk padanya. "Yamanaka. Kau datang juga?"

Ino mengangguk malu-malu. "I-iya…"

"Kau sudah mengenal Namikaze-sensei, kalau begitu?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah Sai.

Ino tampak kebingungan. "Namikaze… _Sensei_?"

Sepasang mata biru aqua membelalak terkejut menatap Sai.

_Sepertinya Yamanaka belum mengetahui Sai adalah salah satu dosen di kampusnya, batin Sasuke._

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana sidang kelulusan mahasiswi bimbingan Sasuke akan berlangsung. Selepas ini, Sasuke akan meninggalkan Konoha dan berangkat ke Kiri, menagih janji gadis yang selama ini memenuhi angan terindahnya. Sidang kali ini berjalan lancar. Yamanaka Ino—mahasiswi bimbingannya—mampu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diujikan padanya dengan sangat baik. Mau tak mau ini memberikan kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Sasuke selaku dosen pembimbingnya.

Meja penguji sudah kosong. Hanya ada Sasuke di sana, sibuk menelepon dengan ponsel yang dikepit antara bahu dan telinganya, sementara tangannya sibuk membereskan barang-barang miliknya.

"Hn. Istirahat yang benar, jangan sampai sakit lagi—".

_"Iya, kau pun harus menjaga kesehatanmu."_

Sasuke menoleh dan mengangguk pada Sai yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ya, sudah. Nanti kutelepon lagi. Pekerjaanku masih banyak. Hn, aku tahu –Oke, _bye._"

_"Bye."_

"Bagaimana sidangnya?" Tanya Sai begitu Sasuke memutuskan sambungan dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jas yang dikenakannya.

Sasuke menjawab dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya yang itu berarti kabar baik. "Lumayan. Tidak mengecewakan."

_Lumayan _bagi Sasuke berarti sudah mencapai standar yang diinginkannya. Dan mengingat standar Sasuke sangat tinggi, _lumayan_ berarti bagus. "Baguslah kalau begitu," kata Sai sambil memandang Ino. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah mereka dan tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau menaruh perhatian lebih pada mahasiswiku, _ne, _Namikaze-sensei?" perkataan Sasuke kontan membuat perhatian Sai teralih. Sai memandangnya terkejut, dan ia hanya mendengus tertawa sambil menyeringai.

Sai membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, tetapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Yah, tepatnya, ia tidak bisa membantah karena yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Maka ia hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

"_Sensei_!" suara Ino mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berdiri di dekat Sasuke dan Sai. Ia memandang Sai sejenak, sebelum tatapannya beralih pada Sasuke. Mata biru itu berbinar saat menatap Sasuke. "_Arigatou gozaimasu, _Uchiha-sensei!" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Hn. Kerjamu bagus, Yamanaka," Sasuke mengangguk. "Selamat."

Dengan wajah berseri, Ino segera menyambut tangan Sasuke yang terulur padanya, menjabat tangan itu erat. "Saya tidak akan berhasil tanpa bimbingan Anda. Terimakasih banyak, Sensei."

"Aa. Sekarang aku harus pergi, kalau kalian berdua tidak keberatan," Sasuke mengerling Sai, kemudian Ino. "_Jaa._" Dengan seringai terakhir yang ia lemparkan pada Sai, ia pun mengambil tasnya dan melenggang pergi.

Banyak hal tak terduga setelah sidang kelulusan. Seperti saat Namikaze Sai—rekan dosen Sasuke— yang jatuh pingsan saat menanyakan Yamanaka Ino di hadapannya. Banyak kejadian lain setelahnya. Namun tak membelokkan niatnya untuk pegi ke Kiri menemui Sakura.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang membenahi barang-barangnya saat ia bersiap untuk berangkat ke Kiri, sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Kau jadi menemuinya hari ini?" Tanya pria itu.

"Hn."

"Semoga berhasil." Sahut Gaara—orang yang baru saja bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Terimakasih."

Sabaku Gaara adalah sahabat Sasuke. Satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana perasaan Sasuke yang mendalam pada Sakura. Ia tahu dengan betul bahwa gadis Haruno itu telah memenuhi seluruh hati Sasuke yang disisakannya untuk kehadiran seorang gadis. Ia tersenyum menatap kepergiaan sahabatnya menuju cintanya, cinta yang dipertahankannya selama lima belas tahun sejak ia mengenal gadis itu, Sakura Haruno.

.

.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sebuah tempat yang masih ia ingat sampai dengan hari ini meski dua belas tahun berlalu . Tempat itu, Kiri Junior School. Tempat dimana ia dan Sakura pernah menuntut ilmu bersama. Taman belakang tempat itu adalah tempat besejarah bagi hidupnya. Di sanalah ia mengungkapkan untuk pertama kalinya pada Sakura mengenai perasaannya pada gadis itu, walau ditolak. Namun di tempat itu pula Sakura memberinya sebuah janji, yang membuat harapannya muncul dan dijaganya selama dua belas tahun. Untuk itulah kini ia menuju tempat itu.

Sasuke memadang kursi belakang mobilnya melalui kaca di tengah mobilnya, sebuah benda persegi panjang tebungkus koran terletak di sana. Benda yang telah dipersiapkannya khusus untuk hari ini.

.

.

Sakura Haruno, gadis yang selama ini merupakan gadis terdekat dari Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis dengan rambut merah jambu sebahu ini adalah satu-satunya gadis yang dicintai oleh bungsu Uchiha itu. Hari ini ia tampak cantik dengan balutan kaus berwarna merah muda dengan potongan V-neck pada lehernya, dipadukan dengan rok biru kotak-kotak panjang semata kakinya. Hari ini ia akan berangkat ke Kiri Junior School.

Sesampainya di sana, Sakura langsung menuju taman belakang sekolah itu, tempat dimana Sasuke mengungkapkan cinta padanya. Ia tesenyum mengingat masa itu. Suasana di sana sangat sepi, mengingat ini adalah masa liburan sekolah. Tak banyak yang berubah dari tempat itu. Hanya saja, bangunannya tampak lebih besar dengan halaman yang lebih luas. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman di taman belakang tempat itu.

Ia melirik pada jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Jam 1 kurang 15 menit. Masih ada waktu 15 menit."

Sakura memandang sekelilingnya sambil mengingat-ingat masa kecilnya di sini. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat ia pernah dihukum mencabuti rumput taman belakang ini saat ketahuan membolos pelajaran matematika karena menonton lomba lukis Sasuke. Hampir seharian ia dihukum oleh _sensei_-nya kala itu—walau dengan bantuan Sasuke yang merasa bersalah.

Setelah hampir setengah jam Sakura menunggu di sana, ia sama sekali tak mendapati tanda-tanda kehadiran Sasuke.

_Apa ia benar-benar mengingat janji itu? Batin Sakura._

Sakura memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu Sasuke lebih lama. Ia yakin, Sasuke akan datang. Sikap pria itu selama ini menunjukkan bahwa ia masih menyimpan rasa yang sama pada Sakura. Namun keyakinannya goyah tatkala waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, dan Sasuke sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kedatangannya.

Sakura melirik ponselnya, tak ada satu pun kabar dari Sasuke. Sempat terlintas di benaknya untuk menghubungi pria itu, tapi ia sadar…

_Sasuke-kun berhak menentukan sendiri apa ia akan datang atau tidak…_

Setelah menunggu selama setengah jam kemudian, harapan Sakura padam sudah. Ia yakin, Sasuke tidak akan datang. Mungkin ia yang salah mengartikan perhatiaan Sasuke selama ini dengan anggapan bahwa Sasuke masih menyimpan perasaan padanya.

Ia tersenyum lirih sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Baru saja ia bediri, ia melihat sesosok pria berambut hitam kebiruan muncul di balik gedung yang memisahkan taman belakang dengan lingkungan dalam Kiri Junior School. Kedua emeraldnya sedikit membulat lebih besar saat menangkap sosok pria yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Pria itu membawa sebuah benda yang cukup besar pada tangan kirinya. Tapi bukan benda itu yang menarik perhatian Sakura sekarang, melainkan pria yang membawa benda itulah yang kini jadi pusat perhatiannya. Kedua mata obsidian pria itu masih sama hitamnya dengan mata yang terakhir kali Sakura lihat di hari kelulusan mereka lima tahun lalu. Wajah pria itu masih tampan atau malah bertambah tampan. Sakura merasa jantungnya serasa berpacu lebih tepat saat pria itu akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapannya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Sakura." Ucapan pria itu—Sasuke—seolah mengantar Sakura kembali dari lamunannya.

"Aa… Iya, Sasuke-kun. Lama tak jumpa." Balasnya.

Sasuke mengerling pada bangku taman di belakang Sakura, Sakura yang mengerti arti kerlingan itu pun kembali mendudukkan dirinya di bangku itu. Sasuke mengikuti langkah Sakura dan mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Benda yang dibawa Sasuke ia letakkan di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Umm… Seperti yang kau lihat, Sasuke-kun. Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Percakapan mereka sedikit terasa kaku, mengingat ini kali pertama mereka kembali bertatap muka setelah selama lima tahun terakhir hanya berhubungan melalui telepon dan email.

"Baik. Kau sudah sehat? Tetap meminum vitaminmu secara teratur kan?" Selidik Sasuke.

"_Ne_? Kau terlalu berlebihan Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah sehat, _kok_!" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

Perhatian Sasuke memberikan perasaan hangat yang mengaliri tubuhnya.

"Hn. Syukurlah." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Percakapan mereka selanjutnya berjalan dengan cukup lancar. Keduanya telah mampu menghilangkan kecanggungan masing-masing. Sesekali Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat binar kegembiraan terpancar dari kedua emerald Sakura saat menceritakan pengalamannya saat menulis novel 'Under The Same Sky.'

"… Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, aku benar-benar yah kau tahu, sedikit penasaran dengan orang yang melukis sketsa untuk sampul novelku."

"Hn."

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu bercerita, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya sejenak, masih banyak waktu untuk menceritakan kisahnya. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan pada Sakura. Ia tak bisa menahan lebih lama dari ini. Ia harus mengatakan hal ini sekarang.

"Sakura…" Panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Dua belas tahun yang lalu kau pernah berkata bahwa aku boleh datang lagi ke tempat ini jika aku masih memiliki rasa yang sama dengan rasaku saat itu padamu…"

Sakura terdiam, ia tahu saat ini pasti akan tiba. Ia sendiri bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kapan Sasuke akan menanyakan janjinya.

"…Hari ini aku kembali ke sini untuk memenuhi janji itu."

Sakura hanya menunggu perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya. Jantungnya berdetak ribuan kali lebih cepat, berdebar tak karuan menunggu kalimat Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Tapi aku ke sini bukan karena perasaanku masih sama padamu seperti dua belas tahun yang lalu…"

Deg! Sakura merasakan tubuhnya lemas saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke barusan. Apa itu berarti Sasuke tak lagi menyukainya? Sesuatu dalam perutnya seolah ditarik keluar secara paksa, membuatnya lemas tak terkira. Ia merasa tak ingin mendengar lanjutan dari perkataan Sasuke.

"…Dulu perasaanku padamu adalah suatu rasa suka tak tertahankan. Saat itu, setiap bersamamu, jantungku serasa berdegup kencang—" Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat masa itu. "—saat melihat tawamu, aku merasa kebahagianku adalah jika terus bersamamu. Hanya itu…"

Sakura merasakan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia berharap Sasuke tak melanjutkan perkataannya jika hanya akan mematikan harapannya selama ini.

"…Namun sekarang perasaan itu berubah, Sakura." Sasuke kini memandang lekat kedua emerald Sakura. "Kini aku tak hanya merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih kencang saat di dekatmu. Tak lagi hanya perasaan bahagia hanya jika bersamamu. Setelah sekian lama berada jauh darimu, aku sadar. Aku tak lagi menyukaimu, Sakura."

Sebutir air mata jatuh di dari pelupuk mata Sakura. Ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuknya mendengar lanjutan dari perkataan Sasuke.

"Kini aku mencintaimu, bukan hanya menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku. Tak peduli seberapa lama jarak kita terpisah, tak bisa membendung perasaan sukaku berubah menjadi cinta…" Sasuke mengusap air mata di pipi Sakura. "…Maukah kau menikah denganku, Sakura?"

Kedua emerald Sakura membulat secara sempurna. Ia bahagia. Tak pernah sebahagia ini selama hidupnya. Lamaran Sasuke barusan membuat ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya tersenyum bahagia sambil menanggukkan kecil kepalanya.

"Apa itu berarti kau menerimaku, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Sakura tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berhasil mengendalikan kebahagiaan yang membuncah d hatinya, "adakah jawaban lain yang dapat ku katakan pada pria yang ku cinta selain kata iya?"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

_Dasar novelis! Bahasamu selalu penuh dengan kalimat retoris…_

Sakura hanya tesenyum menanggapi seringai Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan setengah senyum tipis—yang terlihat sepert seringai—menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

"Ini," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah benda di sebelahnya—yang tadi dibawanya—pada Sakura.

Sakura memandang heran pada benda itu. Sebuah benda dengan kertas koran sebagai pembungkusnya. Saat pertama melihat Sasuke membawa benda itu, ia memang sempat bertanya-tanya, benda apa itu? Menilik ukurannya yang cukup besar, dengan bentuk pesegi panjang, seukuran lukisan dengan ukuran kira-kira 80cmx60cm, membuat Sakura cukup yakin bahwa benda itu adalah sebuah lukisan, terlebih lagi Sasuke adalah seorang seniman lukis. Namun itu semua tak membuat Sakura kehilangan rasa herannya saat Sasuke menyerahkan benda itu padanya.

"Untukku?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Bukalah!" Perintah Sasuke sambil mengerling ke arah benda yang kini ada di tangan Sakura.

Sakura membukan koran pembungkus benda itu, dengan bantuan Sasuke yang memegangi beberapa sisinya—memudahkan Sakura untuk membukanya.

"Kau?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya saat melihat benda apa itu.

Tepat seperti yang ia kira, benda itu adalah sebuah lukisan. Yang tak ia kira adalah bahwa lukisan itu adalah lukisan yang sama dengan lukisan yang menghiasi sampul novelnya, 'Under The Same Sky'.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kau mengerjaiku, Sasuke-kun!" Seru Sakura sambil mendelikkan kedua matanya. "Kau tak pernah bilang bahwa kau yang membuat sketsa sampul novelku!"

Sakura memang tak pernah tahu siapa pembuat sketsa untuk sampul novelnya. Editornya hanya berkata, sketsanya khusus dibuat oleh salah satu penggemarnya yang ingin namanya dirahasiakan. Dan ternyata orang itu adaah Sasuke.

"Kau tak pernah bertanya."

Sakura semakin mendelikkan kedua matanya pada Sasuke sambil memukul kecil bahu Sasuke. "Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar mengelak Sasuke-kun, eh?"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil sambil menghindari pukulan Sakura.

"Bagaimana? Suka akan lamaranku?" Tanya Sasuke—masih dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Sakura mendengus kecil. "_Ne_?" Kau melamarku dengan sebuah lukisan? Ku pikir, kisah cintaku akan sama dengan tokoh dalam novelku dengan lamaran cincin dari sang pria." Komentar Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpura-pura ia tak terkesan dengan lamaran Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat menakjubkan!

Sasuke tahu Sakura hanya bercanda, tapi ia suka menggoda Sakura lebih lama. "Bukankah dalam novelmu sang pria bahkan belum melamar sang gadis?"

Sakura semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Sasuke sedikit tergoda untuk mengecup bibir itu. Ditahannya keinginan itu.

"Ya setidaknya itulah bayanganku jika ingin membuat _sequel_ dari novel itu!"

"Kalau begitu, _sequel_ itu akan segera terwujud."

Kali ini ia mnyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah—yang ia ambil dari saku celananya—pada Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Kali ini aku akan melamarmu seperti pangeran dalam negeri dongeng." Sasuke tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan. "Bersediakah kau menikah denganku, Puteri Sakura?"

Sasuke menyeringai lalu membuka kotak kecil itu, memperlihatkan isi dari kotak itu. Sebuah cincin dengan permata emerald sebagai batu cincinnya.

Sakura tercengang. Ia dapat merasakan pipinya memerah, air mata bahagia kembali menggantung di pelupuk matanya, seolah menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk jatuh di kedua pipinya.

"Haruskah aku menjawab untuk yang kedua kalinya Pengeran Sasuke?" Sakura balik bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu ingat, ingat ini baik-baik! Aku rasa aku tak akan mengulangi untuk yang ketiga kalinya." Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, ia arahkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Sasuke, "aku bersedia menikah denganmu, Sasuke-kun." Air matanya pun jatuh seiring dengan penerimaan lamaran Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap kedua emerald Sakura yang kini berkaca-kaca. Ia hapus jejak iar mata di pipi Sakura dengan kedua ibu ujung jarinya.

"Terimakasih, Sakura."

Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya, membiarkan gadis itu bersandar di dadanya. Ia usap perlahan rambut merah muda milik Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura."

"Aku pun, Sasuke-kun."

Biarlah hari ini menjadi hari paling bahagia bagi mereka berdua.

.

**_The End_**

Ini adalah side-story dari fanfic **The Distance milik Lady Arlene / Emilia Dunn**. Setelah mendapat izin dari teh iput, ay akhinya bikin fanfic side-story ini. hehe... **Baca The Distance**! di jamin ga bakal nyesel!:D

Fic itulah yang membuat saya semangat menyelesaikan fic ini. Benar-benar sebuah fic yang bagus!:)

Buat teh iput, makasih udh ngizinin ay ngacak-ngacak dan nyatut adegan-adegan di The Distance. Hehe.. *hug*

Boleh minta ripiu?:p

Jaa...

**Aya^^03102010**


End file.
